The resolution of a video sequence may be e.g. 1280×960 pixels. The video sequence may be displayed by a display, which has a lower resolution, e.g. 640×480 pixels. Traditionally, the video sequence is converted from a higher resolution to a lower resolution so that it can be displayed on the display. The converted video sequence may be provided by downsampling (i.e. downscaling), e.g. by combining four input pixels into a single output pixel.